


Die Saat des Bösen

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 1995, Artificial Insemination, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Seit ich von Delphinis Existenz erfahren habe, konnte ich mir nur einen Weg vorstellen, wie sie gezeugt wurde. Nun ja, das ist er, aber seid gewarnt, Bellatrix ist bekanntermaßen nicht ganz normal.





	Die Saat des Bösen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Badserious](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Badserious) von [FanFiktion.de](www.fanfiktion.de)

Sie hatten es genau besprochen, dennoch war sie aufgeregt. Die Aufregung lief in Wellen durch ihren Körper, erregte sie, sammelte sich in ihrer Mitte. Oder war die Aufregung Erregung? Sie war am Ziel ihrer sehnsüchtigsten Träume, oder zumindest so nahe, wie sie nur kommen konnte. Näher, als sie in manchen dunklen Stunden zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Ich bin bereit, Herr“, sagte sie. „Ich habe es genau berechnet, ich bin mir sicher“, fügte sie atemlos hinzu, als ER nicht gleich reagierte.

„Ich weiß.“ Die Kälte SEINER Stimme war ein sanfter Schauder auf ihrer Haut.

Sie hatte sich sorgfältig vorbereitet auf diesen Tag, immer wieder verworfen, was sie tragen wollte. Es war schließlich der Höhepunkt ihres bisherigen Lebens. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr glänzend und sorgfältig gekämmt über den Rücken, diamantene Erbstücke schmückten ihr Dekolleté und ihre Ohren. Eine Robe aus weißer Spitze hatte sie gewählt, schließlich war das so etwas wie ihr Hochzeitstag. Nie hatte sie sich mehr als Braut gefühlt, als jetzt mit der Aufregung, der Vorfreude, der Erregung, die ihren Körper elektrisierten. Sie war vierundvierzig, aber sie fühlte sich wie ein junges Mädchen. Auch mit allen Tinkturen und Zaubern war ihr Körper nach Jahren in Askaban nicht mehr der einer jungen Frau, aber es war egal, sie war schön, sie war stark.

ER beachtete ihre Schönheit mit keinem Blick. Es tat nicht weh, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Sie hatte sich trotzdem für IHN vorbereitet, wie sie alles für IHN tat.

Dass ER sich wegdrehte, als ER SEINE Robe öffnete und den Zauber sprach, enttäuschte sie doch. Die brennende Sehnsucht, SEINEN Leib wenigsten zu sehen, das Ziel all ihrer Träume und Fantasien, blieb unerfüllt. IHN zu berühren hatte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt, aber dieses Privileg hatte niemand. Als ER ihr von Seinem Plan erzählt hatte, hatte sie nicht verhindern können, dass die Hoffnung, das Verlangen, einen Moment wie ein süßer Blitz durch sie fuhr. Aber selbstverständlich tat ER es nicht auf die natürliche Weise. Das war tierisch, ER stand hoch darüber, war diesen niederen Bedürfnissen entrückt. Sie jedoch nicht, und das war in Ordnung, ER brauchte sie so, wie sie war, ihr verlangender Körper konnte IHM jetzt dienen. Wahrscheinlich könnte sie SEINE Berührungen gar nicht ertragen, es wäre zu viel Glück, es wäre dem Paradies zu nah für einen sterblichen Menschen. Schon jetzt, ohne jede Berührung, pulsierte ihr ganzer Körper in diesem Moment, der der intimste war, den sie mit IHM erleben durfte.

Als ER sich ihr wieder zuwandte, verhüllte SEINE schwarze Robe IHN bereits wieder vollkommen. ER überreichte ihr die gläserne Spritze, die SEINEN kostbaren, weiß schimmernden Samen enthielt. Ihre Finger berührten SEINE für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks bei der Übergabe und ihr Gesicht verklärte sich vor Glück ob dieses zusätzlichen Geschenks. Sie hielt das Wertvollste überhaupt in ihren Händen, und es war für sie. Für sie allein, ihr Körper würde daraus etwas noch wertvolleres schaffen. Und jetzt hatte ER sie sogar berührt. Niemand konnte so glücklich sein wie sie.

Die Hand beschützend um die Spritze mit dem kostbaren Inhalt geschlossen, machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, die Wärme des Inhalts wie Liebe in ihrer Handfläche – es war die Wärme SEINES Leibes.

Sie war barfuß und der leichte Aufprall jeden Schrittes jagte eine Erschütterung durch ihren Körper, die sich in der Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen konzentrierte. Sie streifte mit ihrer freien linken Hand über ihre Mitte, ganz leicht, und doch konnte sie ein Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken. Sie rieb wieder über ihren Venushügel, leicht fühlbar durch den dünnen Stoff der Robe. Kräftiger diesmal, mit dem ganzen Handballen. Sie hatte die Treppe erreicht, indem sie die Beine für die Stufen hob, konnte sie sie eine Wenigkeit drehen und öffnen, so dass ihr Handballen über ihre Klitoris strich, noch getrennt durch Robe und Unterwäsche, aber beinahe schon genug.

Sie konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und fuhr mit der Hand durch den Seitenschlitz ihrer Robe. Während sie weiter die Treppe hinauf stieg presste sie ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Klitoris, so dass durch die Bewegung ihrer Schritte die raue Spitze ihrer Unterwäsche über die schwellende Haut rieb.

Unwillkürlich streichelte sie sich ein paar Mal liebkosend durch die Unterwäsche, nachdem sie die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen und verriegelt hatte, aber dann flogen ihre Gedanken wieder zu der Kostbarkeit in ihrer rechten Hand. Sie hielt die Spritze bewundernd in das Sonnenlicht, das schräg durch das Fenster fiel, und küsste sie, bevor sie sie mit aller Ehrfurcht und Vorsicht auf ihrem Frisiertisch ablegte.

Sie öffnete die Robe und ließ sie fallen, wo sie war, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Die Unterwäsche, die sie trug, war ebenfalls aus weißer Spitze und sie streifte sie ebenfalls ab, ohne ihr noch weitere Beachtung zu schenken, obwohl sie vorher sehr lange überlegt hatte, was genau sie tragen würde. Nackt bis auf den Schmuck ging sie zu dem großen Doppelbett und zog die Tagesdecke herunter. Alle Decken schob sie weg, die Kissen türmte sie zu einem Berg in der Mitte. Sie rieb sich am Bettpfosten, als sie sich vorbeugte, um das Laken glatt zu ziehen und als sie sich aufrichtete, glänzte er feucht.

Es war viel Platz, sonst schlief sie hier neben Rodolphus, aber heute war das Bett nur für sie und IHN.

Manchmal, wenn sie nachts hier im Bett lag und masturbierte, öffnete sie ihre Okklumentikschilde und ließ Rodolphus an ihren Fantasien teilhaben, oder er tat dasselbe für sie. Dann stellte sie sich vor, dass es nicht ihre eigenen, sondern SEINE Finger waren, die über ihre Haut strichen, die ihre Schamlippen teilten, immer schneller über ihre Klitoris rieben, bis sie kam, und ER sie in ihrer Fantasie ganz nahm. Oft lagen sie dann gemeinsam nebeneinander in ihrem Ehebett und füllten ihre Köpfe gegenseitig mit Bildern ihres Herrn, wie er ihnen die größte Lust verschaffte, und verschafften sich diese Lust dabei selbst. Manchmal wanderten ihre Hände dann doch zu Rodolphus herüber, oder seine zu ihr, und sie stellte sich vor, dass es SEIN schlanker Körper war, den sie berührte, nicht Rodolphus‘ behaarter, sehniger Leib. Und gelegentlich, nicht oft, aber ab und zu, kam es vor, dass sie miteinander schliefen, die Gedanken ausgefüllt von SEINEM Bild, das den anderen ersetzte, ein leidenschaftlicher Wettstreit um die beste und realistischste Fantasie, die geteilt werden konnte, vereint ihn ihrer Liebe und verzehrenden Sehnsucht nach IHM.

Rodolphus hatte lange gebettelt dabei zu sein, aber dies war ein Augenblick nur für sie und IHN, allein. Ihr Mann war der Einzige, der sonst noch von SEINEM Plan wusste, aber trotzdem wollte sie diesen Moment für sich. Rodolphus war rasend vor Verlangen gewesen, aber wie immer hatte sie sich durchgesetzt. Allerdings hatte sie ihm großzügig versprochen, beim nächsten Mal dabei sein zu dürfen, falls es nicht beim ersten Mal klappte. Sie war hin und her gerissen – einerseits wollte sie, dass ihr Körper seinen Dienst tat, ER sollte zufrieden sein. Aber andererseits war die Möglichkeit, mehr von IHM, mehr von SEINEM Samen, zu bekommen, eine große Verlockung.

Sie beugte sich zu der Spritze auf dem Tisch und küsste das Glas. Ohne sie mit den Händen zu berühren, ganz zart. Sie presste die Beine zusammen und die Erregung lief in starken Wellen durch ihren Körper. Ohne recht zu merken, was sie tat, spannte sie ihre Muskeln stärker und stärker an, die Füße in den Boden gerammt, die Hüften leicht vor und zurück schaukelnd. Da war nichts, gegen das sie stieß, aber ihre Lippen berührten hauchzart das Glas, hinter dem ER war, und mit jeder Anstrengung ihrer Muskeln intensivierte sich die Erregung, bis sie plötzlich aufstöhnte und ihre Muskeln sich nicht mehr durch ihren eigenen Willen, sondern in schnellem Rhythmus ganz von allein zusammen zogen.

Sie war schon gekommen, bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte und sie seufzte wohlig. Das war gut, ihr Körper war bereit für IHN. Die schwarzen Locken ihrer Vulva klebten von ihrer Feuchtigkeit zusammen, als sie sie mit ihren Fingern prüfend und tastend erkundete. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Mittelfinger in ihre Vagina und genoss das Gefühl ihrer sich bewegender Muskeln, als sie mit der anderen Hand die Spritze nahm und sie zu ihrem Nachttisch trug, ohne den Finger aus sich zu nehmen.

Rückwärts ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken, darauf bedacht, ihre Hüfte auf dem Kissenberg zu platzieren. Sie ließ ihre Schenkel nach außen fallen, mit langsamen, genießerischen Bewegungen verteilte sie ihre Feuchtigkeit auf sich. Ihre Klitoris war dick geschwollen und fühlte sich fest an unter der feuchten Haut. Sie strich rechts und links davon entlang, tastete nach ihren inneren Schamlippen. Sie war empfindlich vor Erregung und erschauderte wohlig. Mit dem Daumen rieb sie einmal kräftiger über ihre Klitoris und ihr Körper bog sich vor Lust, aber sie stoppte sich. Bevor sie wieder kam, wollte sie IHN in sich haben.

Sie führte sich den Zeigefinger ein und genoss, wie leicht es ging, wie feucht sie war, wie bereit ihr Körper für IHN war, und nahm den Mittelfinger hinzu. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung griff sie plötzlich mit der anderen Hand nach ihrer Brust. Früher waren sie prall und fest gewesen, aber seit Askaban waren sie flach und schlaff, fühlten sich weich an unter ihrem festen Griff. Ach, wären es SEINE Hände, die ihr Fleisch drückten, die mal fest zupackten, mal ganz sacht über ihre Haut strichen.

Es war so weit, entschied sie, sie konnte nicht länger warten. Außerdem sollte das Sperma nicht unnötig lange stehen, trotz Konservierungszauber.

Sie griff die Spritze mit SEINEM Samen und küsste sie noch einmal. In einer langen Liebkosung fuhr sie mit ihr über ihre Unterlippe, ihren Hals, die weiche Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten, ihren Bauch, durch ihr Schamhaar. Endlich, köstlich langsam, war sie am Ziel. Sie presste ihre Knie noch weiter auseinander und führte sich die glatte Spritze ein. Obwohl sie durch IHN ein wenig erwärmt war, war sie eine scharfe Kälte in ihr, aber sie liebte sie, liebte das Gefühl. Oh wie gut diese Kälte zu IHM passte! Sie führte die Spritze so weit ein, wie sie konnte, bis sie schmerzhaft gegen ihren Muttermund stieß. Sie liebte auch den Schmerz. Er zeigte, ER war ganz in ihrem Innersten, so weit es ging. ER war in ihr.

Unwillkürlich hatte sie angefangen, ihre Hüfte gegen die Spritze zu bewegen. Sie wollte es gar nicht, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, und wehren wollte sie sich erst recht nicht, gegen diesen natürlichen Rhythmus ihres Körpers, der IHN willkommen hieß. Mit einer Hand hielt sie die Spritze in der Hand, mit der anderen streichelte sie ihre Schamlippen, die sich darum schlossen, diese Verbindung zwischen IHM und ihr. Sie kippte die Spritze leicht nach vorn und drückte ihre Klitoris dagegen, rieb immer wieder darüber. Ihr Atem ging jetzt in heftigen Stößen und sie ächzte in ihrer Erregung. Immer schneller zuckte ihre Hüfte gegen die Hand mit der Spritze, es kostete sie keine Anstrengung, sie hätte nicht aufhören können, hätte sie es gewollt.

Als sie glaubte, sich nicht länger zurückhalten zu können, drückte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Kolben der Spritze hinunter. Sie hatte geglaubt, gehofft, spüren zu können, wie sich SEIN Samen in ihr ergoss, aber dem war nicht so. Sie war jedoch zu erregt, um enttäuscht zu sein oder es überhaupt zu bemerken. Allein das Wissen, dass sie jetzt mit IHM vereinigt war, dass ER ohne jede Barriere in ihr war, genügte, um sie zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Sie schrie auf, ihre Finger rieben wie rasend über ihre Klitoris und der Rhythmus ihrer Hüften kam erbebend ins Stocken, als sich ihre starken Muskeln um die Spritze krampften.

Sie atmete heftig ein und aus und fing an zu stöhnen, als sie begann, die Spritze vor und zurück zu schieben. Natürlich hatte sie trotzdem die Geistesgegenwart, darauf zu achten, dass ihre Hüfte erhöht auf den Kissen lag, es war ein Dienst an ihrem Herrn, sie führte ihn gewissenhaft aus. Jetzt streckte sie ihre Beine durch und presste ihre Schenkel zusammen. Um IHN in sich zu halten. Um ihre Lust zu steigern. Die Spritze glitt trotzdem allzu leicht in sie, sie penetrierte sich damit, aber auch wenn sie sie drehte und kippte und ihre Beine fest zusammenpresste, war ihr die Reibung nicht genug und sie konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Klitoris. Sie war erst zu erregt, um sie direkt zu berühren, mit kreisenden Bewegungen fuhr sie über die weiche feuchte Haut um sie herum, aber bald nahm sie keine Rücksicht mehr darauf und rieb wieder mit kräftigem Druck darüber.

Die kaum abgeklungene Erregung baute sich wieder in ihr auf, sie genoss das Gefühl mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Wenn es nur nie enden würde. Diese Lust, die von ihrer Mitte in ihren ganzen Leib floss, war das Paradies, war das Beste, unübertrefflich …

Der nächste Orgasmus lies lange auf sich warten, aber sie hatte keine Eile, schließlich brauchte SEIN Samen Zeit, sich seinen Weg in ihr zu suchen. Aber als er endlich kam, war er der intensivste von allen. Sie verlor jegliche Kontrolle über sich, als ihr Körper sich in unkontrollierten Zuckungen streckte und krümmte. Ihr kehliger Schrei klang fremd, animalisch, nach purer Lust. Sie fühlte etwas ihrer Flüssigkeit über ihre Schenkel laufen, fuhr mit ihren Fingern hindurch und damit noch einmal über ihre Klitoris, ihren Körper zu einer letzten, lange anhaltenden Anspannung reizend.

Ein paar Minuten, oder viele, lag sie einfach da und kam zu Atem. Sie lächelte. ER war jetzt in ihr, und sie hatte IHN gebührend willkommen geheißen. Langsam zog sie die Spritze aus sich. Sie leckte sorgfältig ihre Finger ab. Sie schmeckten wie immer, nach ihr, aber sie war sicher, auch IHN zu schmecken.

Das Kissen unter ihrer Hüfte war von nassen Flecken übersäht. Einen Augenblick erschrak sie. Was, wenn sie etwas von SEINEM kostbaren Samen verloren hatte? Aber bei genauerer Untersuchung waren es nur ihre eigenen Ausflüsse, höchstens ganz wenig von IHM. Doch genug, um sie hingebungsvoll darüber lecken zu lassen.

Wahrscheinlich würde Rodolphus sie heute Abend lecken, dachte sie dabei, und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus, eine Mischung aus den Nachwehen der vergangen und Freude auf die bevorstehende Erregung. Das hatte er noch nie getan, es war zu schwierig, dabei zu ignorieren, dass sie eine Frau und nicht ihr Herr war, aber allein das Wissen, dass sie vor kurzem SEINEN Samen eingeführt hatte würde genügen, dass Rodolphus es tat. Er würde hoffen, noch etwas davon zu schmecken. Seine Hüfte würde seinen Penis auf das leere Laken stoßen, denn ER war nicht da, ER war in ihr, hatte sie gewählt, und Rodolphus konnte nur einen müden Abklatsch davon haben.

Sie zog eine Decke über ihren nackten Körper. Selig lächelnd glitt sie in den Schlaf. Sie war nützlich für Ihn, ER hatte sie auserkoren. Sie würde es gut machen. Sie würde SEIN Kind tragen und SEIN Blut weiterleben lassen. Was sie für Rodolphus nicht gekonnt hatte, würde ihr mit SEINER Saat gelingen.


End file.
